Black Blood Leads to Peace
by Pinion King
Summary: Clarke watched as it seemed to happen in slow motion. The door opened, Titus fired, Lexa stepped into the room, was hit by the bullet and a look of surprise and shock crossed her face as she looked down at the hole in her chest, black blood flowing freely from it. - "Thirteen" Fix-It Fic, Non-canon.
**Title** : Black Blood Leads to Peace

 **Author** : Pinion King

 **Fandom** : The 100 (TV Show)

 **Date Started** : 6th March 2016

 **Date Finished** : 7th March 2016

 **Series** : One Shot

 **Authors Note** :

 _I haven't written anything for a while, and never something that wasn't a crossover, so forgive me if I am a little rusty. I am no doctor either so this will most likely not be medically accurate._

 _The events of "Thirteen" have forced me into writing something. I was, and still am, absolutely devastated, shocked and angry. I have seen true loves die in movies and tv shows before but nothing has ever affected me like this. This could have been handed so much better. To do it just after they finally admit the feelings was pure cruelty, and to have Lexa accidently shot was awful, if she had gone down in a blaze of glory then it would have been much easier to accept._

 _I haven't been reading much fanfiction either, but the past few days I have been reading every single Clexa fic I can get my hands on._

 _I have only watched the scene once, so I am doing this from memory, I don't even want to see that scene again._

 _I won't give up on the show I enjoy it too much, and from what I have seen in some leaked filming footage Lexa will be back with Clarke by her side!_

* * *

Clarke watched as it seemed to happen in slow motion. The door opened, Titus fired, Lexa stepped into the room, was hit by the bullet and a look of surprise and shock crossed her face as she looked down at the hole in her chest, black blood flowing freely from it.

Time sped up again as she heard the clatter of the gun hitting the ground and Titus' whispers of disbelief. Clarke was at Lexa's side instantly cradling her in her arms. She turned her attention from Lexa to Titus.

"Help me! I need to get her on the bed" she called breaking the man from his shock. He quickly moved to her and helped Clarke moved the Commander to the bed. They lay her down gently. Clarke grabbed one of her shirts that was lying on the bed and put pressure on the wound trying to stem the flow of the blood. She rolled Lexa onto her side slightly and saw no exit wound, the bullet was still inside. She turned back to Titus and saw him pull something out from his pocket; opening it she saw a scalpel. She grabbed the scalpel and the pliers she could also see.

"Clarke, my fight is over" Lexa gasped out.

"Oh no you don't! I need your spirit to stay right here. Remember about our someday." Clarke growled. Lexa gave a small nod.

"Titus, untie Murphy." Titus didn't move "MOVE!" she shouted. Titus looked to Lexa who gave a weak nod, moved to untie Murphy then left the room. "Murphy, get him out of here. Tell the guards Wanheda places him under arrest for treason and the attempted murder of Wanheda and Heda. Then need you here. Keep the pressure on" she put his hands on the shirt "Lexa the bullet is still inside, this is going to hurt."

Clarke opened the wound slightly with the scalpel. "Good news, it looks like it missed anything important" she muttered to the Commander before she reached in with the pliers and started to feel for the bullet, she found it quickly and grabbing it with the pliers she removed the bullet. Lexa let out a soft groan. She took the shirt back from Murphy. "Grab that knife" pointing to the small blade that was on the table beside the bed "heat it up with the candle." Murphy did as she requested.

"Clarke. I lo"

"No, you don't get to say your goodbyes. You stay with me. I am Wanheda and I have not said you cannot die." She whispered to the girl lying on the bed. "Murphy" she called back over her shoulder and reached out with her hand.

"Coming" Murphy returned before putting the blade in her hand.

"This is going to hurt, on the count of three ok?" Lexa nodded. "One" Clarke pulled the shirt away and brought the red hot knife down on her chest. Lexa let out a scream of pain and her back arched as the knife burnt her skin and cauterised the wound. Clarke pulled the knife back and saw the blood had stopped and the wound was closed.

"That wasn't three." Lexa whispered with a slight smirk on her face. Clarke grinned down at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Clarke, I love you."

"I know, was it so hard to say earlier. I love you too. Now rest, I will stay here and watch over you."

"Titus, the blockade" Lexa started.

"Titus and the blockade can wait. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, your body needs to heal. I will be here by your side." Clarke took her hand between hers. Lexa nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. "Murphy, call one of the guards in." Clarke said gently.

Murphy nodded and opened the door calling for a guard. A guard stepped in who she recognised as one of Lexa's personal guards.

"Get someone to send word to Octavia of the Skiakru. She needs to leave without me and get past the blockade. Tell her I'm not coming, the Head was shot. I also need Polis' best healer; I need something to ease the pain." The guard nodded and left the room. Clarke returned her attention back to Lexa who looked peaceful in her sleep.

A soft moan woke Clarke from her light sleep. She looked up, her hand still holding Lexa's, the Commanders eyes were open and looking at her.

"Hey" she whispered to the Commander as she brushed some stray hair off her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts" Lexa croaked.

Clarke reached for a cup fill with something the healer had dropped off for her earlier. "Drink this, it will help." She reached under the top of Lexa's back and lifted her slightly into a sitting position, her head resting on the top of Clarke's are and brought the cup to Lexa's lips. Lexa opened her mouth and Clarke slowly fed her the drink. She smiled slightly at the face of disgust that Lexa made before she lay her back down. Neither said anything as she watched Lexa's eyes start to flutter closed again. The concoction had a sedative in it. As the girl slept on the bed Clarke resumed her vigil.

* * *

Just before dark two days later and Lexa was sitting up in her bed, Clarke had moved Lexa back to the Commander's room earlier in the day, Clarke sitting alongside her sharing a plate of food that was on her lap. Clarke chuckled as Lexa tried to turn her head away from the food Clarke was holding up to her.

"Clarke, I can do it myself!" Lexa complained.

"I know, but it is fun watching you behave like a child." Clarke said smiling

"Clarke, I am Heda and"

"I can't be weak." Lexa gave her a glare. Before she then tried to get out of the bed, she gave a very visible wince as she did. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa and held her in place. "Oh no you don't. You don't leave this bed until I say so."

"Clarke" Lexa warned.

"Lexa" Clarke replied before she threw in a quick kiss to try and distract the stubborn girl, who melted into the kiss. Clarke broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Please, just wait until the morning, then you can leave the bed. You have been just fine looking after your people from here. There is absolutely no doubt that people understand why you are here and not out there." Lexa sighed and relented. Clarke wore a triumphant smile on her face. She quickly returned to trying to feed her.

* * *

Lexa was sitting in her throne, Clarke was standing at the bottom of the platform just off to the side watching as a man dropped on the ground before the Commander of the 12 Clans. She didn't recognise them man, he had changed so much since she last saw him. The once kind earth skills teacher had nothing but hatred in his eyes as he moved into a kneeling position.

"Charles Pike you have both been charged with treason against the 13 clans. Blood must not have blood, but that doesn't mean you won't be punished."

"We are not part of your coalition. I renounced that when I took command." Pike growled.

"That is where you are wrong. When you slaughtered my army in their sleep, you were still part of the coalition as word had not been given to me that you had renounced it. When Marcos Kane resumed control you were reinstated back into the coalition." Pike just glared at the Commander. "You are banished from my lands. If you are ever seen on my lands again, you will be killed on sight. Take him away".

Pike struggled as the guards returned and dragged him out. When the doors closed Lexa spoke again.

"Effective immediately Wanheda resumes command over the Skaikru." Lexa turned and nodded at Clarke who returned the nod and stepped forward bowing before the Commander.

"I accept Heda" she said before she rose back to her feet and stepped aside.

"You are dismissed. Skaikru please remain."

Clarke waited until the room was empty and only herself, Lexa, Kane, Abby, Raven and Octavia for left. She turned to her people.

"I reinstate Kane as Chancellor of the Skaikru. He will oversee the management of Arkadia. All other matters outside the walls of Arkadia will be dealt with by me. Is that understood?" Clarke ordered the people in front of her. She received nods from those present. "Good" she said before she dropped the formal attitude.

"Thank you Wanheda" Kane nodded to Clarke.

"You can call me Clarke, Kane. Wanheda only needs to be used in formal situations." Clarke smiled at the man that had changed so much since she last saw him before she was sent to the ground.

They were interrupted from saying anything more when the doors opened again and Titus was escorted in. Both Lexa and Clarke stiffened upon seeing the man that had nearly killed both of them just days again. Clarke gave him the once over, he was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were distraught and his body language was that of a man who had lost everything.

"Titus, you were charged with treason for the attempted murder of myself and Wanheda" Lexa heard a few gasps apparently Clarke had forgotten to mention this to her people. She shot a look at the blonde who just shrugged. "You went against my orders and tried to start a war because you disapproved of my fight for peace." Titus' head dropped further. "Blood must not have blood. I believed you have trained an apprentice. So you are relieved of your duties as Flamekeeper and banished from Polis."

Titus looked up in shock; Clarke thought he must have been expecting a painful death.

"I understand Heda, and I apologise for my actions. I was wrong and I betrayed your trust." Lexa nodded and motioned for him to be taken away.

A clearing of a throat broke the silence. Clarke winced her mother only did that before she was really about to let her have it. She looked at Lexa for a little help, but only got an amused smirk in return.

Clarke closed her eyes and waited for it. They may have finally had peace, but that wasn't going to stop her mother from telling her daughter what she thought.


End file.
